


his kisses like stars.

by kaoiyia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimiclaude Birthday Week (Fire Emblem), Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Stardew Valley AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoiyia/pseuds/kaoiyia
Summary: The water sparkles under the spring's sun and the salt glitters on Khalid's skin like an entire galaxy. Dimitri's speechless, his tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth as he stares.The boat creaks as Khalid leans to the side. His fingertips dip into the sparkling water and it curls around them like the stars around the firmament.Dimitri takes Khalid on a boat trip on his farm.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	his kisses like stars.

**Author's Note:**

> **A collaboration with[Soppi](https://twitter.com/soppisopp/status/1295810893427736578?s=19).**
> 
> For my dearest friend Soph (@[soppisopp](https://twitter.com/soppisopp)), who's the funniest and snarkiest person I met in this fandom. You mean a lot to me, my friend. I adore you and your works more than you can imagine. There's no one I like to talk more to than you. 💕 
> 
> I hope you like this surprise, it's a You-Mean-A-Lot-To-Me Letter. 💖 
> 
> Let's make our second collab as great as this one! 💗

"I'm glad you were willing to follow my invitation."

The gentle spring sun dances on Khalid's cheeks as he laughs. "Of course, Dima." Dimitri grips the paddle tighter to suppress the heat rising in his cheeks. 

Khalid turns around and lets his eyes wander across the pond, "Annette sure did well."

Dimitri follows them and watches the shadows of the cows that graze along the opposite side. He nods. "I thought it might be a good idea, considering the number of ducks I'm raising."

Khalid chuckles. "You mean the two ducks that invaded your chicken coop and decided to live there from now on?"

Now, the heat is unstoppable, and Dimitri stutters under Khalid's attentive eyes. "Uh yes, I am afraid so."

Khalid's laughter is like summer rain against his skin. "The ducks who just kept on inviting their friends, that you were too good-hearted to throw them out again?"

Dimitri hums. He's new at this entire farmer business, even though he moved here nearly a year ago. He can't just ban ducks from his barn, they need a home as well after all. Their eggs are worth a lot more than a chicken's, so Dimitri almost considers them their rent.

He gestures at the boat that rocks in the gentle ripples of the pond. "Do you still want to get a closer look?"

Khalid's eyes begin to sparkle, and they render Dimitri's tongue leaden and his brain empty. He swallows to no avail. Khalid moves closer to the dock's end and their skin brushes against each other. Dimitri's heart beats as fast as the wings of a young sparrow against closed hands. 

"Is this the boat from the beach?" Khalid crouches down and slides his finger across the rim of the wooden boat. Dimitri watches in a haze unknown to him. 

He nods, "Uh yeah," he swallows and adverts his eyes from Khalid's beautiful skin, "Petra and Leonie helped me to repair it."

Khalid hums. "It looks good. You did a good job."

The praise runs through Dimitri's body like lava and his neck tingles under the heat of his blush. He clears his throat, a hopeless attempt to gain back his composure.

Khalid puts his right foot into the boat, his arms stretched out. They toss around like a young duck learning to walk, and Dimitri moves before he can think.

Khalid's hand is so small against his large palm, and his heart is about to burst his rib cage apart. His finger grazes across the smooth back of Khalid's hand, and Khalid's fingers curl around his hand in return. They look beautiful together, like sun and moon, orbiting around each other.

"Good reflexes my friend." Khalid looks at him over his shoulder, his pearl-white teeth glittering in the sun, and Dimitri's fingertips yearn to dip beneath the hem of his shirt. 

He nods, mouth dry and chest heaving with his shy breaths. 

Khalid doesn't let go. Dimitri helps him into the boat, his hands a steady but gentle guide Khalid falls into, and after a few agonizing minutes, they are sitting opposite to each other. Dimitri's hand feels cold and empty after Khalid lets go.

"Do you want to row?" Khalid asks, leaning back against the boat. His shirt rides up and exposes the smooth skin of his belly. Dimitri considers praying.

"Yes, of course, do not let it trouble you," he hurries to say, eyes fixed on the boat's paddle.

They're big and heavy, and even though Dimitri knows Khalid climbs walls and carries rocks that lay between him and his research, he looks so delicate in Dimitri's boat. 

The water sparkles under the spring's sun and the salt glitters on Khalid's skin like an entire galaxy. Dimitri's speechless, his tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth as he stares. 

The boat creaks as Khalid leans to the side. His fingertips dip into the sparkling water and it curls around them like the stars around the firmament.

"You’ve got a lot of frogs here," Khalid says, eyes glued to the blue of the pond. Dimitri nods, the tips of his hair brushing against his neck. Khalid looks at him from the corners of his sparkling eyes and his tongue wets his lips. Dimitri feels the heat rising on his neck. "It's because of the water quality, you know."

Dimitri doesn't know, but it doesn't matter when Khalid keeps looking at him like that. His eyes stick to the gentle lines of his throat as Khalid leans down even further. Dimitri's fingers yearn to touch, to skip across his skin like shooting stars over the night sky.

Later, the sun creates tiny, crescent moons on the heads of the waves. Khalid's eyes are closed and the freckles on his skin dance to the spring's melody that wraps around Dimitri like a charm.

The ducks waddle over the green blades of grass and there's a frog hopping from one lily pad to another one. Dimitri swallows. Khalid's eyes open, emerald against bronze, framed by amethyst black. "Did you know there are little butterflies waiting to be born at the roses' top?"

Dimitri shakes his head and his eyes follow Khalid's fingers like hypnotized. They point at the pink water lilies and with the other hand, Khalid gestures Dimitri to come closer. He slides to the middle of the boat until their shoulders are touching. Dimitri feels like the air in a thunderstorm, thrumming with energy and hungry.

"There," Khalid breathes and a smile swirls around his lips. Dimitri can't stop staring. "They're about to hatch soon. Two weeks, give or take."

Dimitri doesn't know what Khalid means, but it doesn't matter when his freckles extend to his neck and follow the arch of his high cheekbones until they vanish under rich, brown hair. Dimitri curls his fingers into a fist, and his nails bite into the skin of his palm. He bites the inside of his cheek, just to suppress the desire that's raging in his chest like a summer thunderstorm.

Khalid turns his head and the world stops spinning. Dimitri can't look anywhere else, Khalid's deep eyes hold him captive, and the want in his chest overwhelms his entire being. He yearns for more and he is afraid; he wants to vanish, hopes that the gentle spring breeze will carry him towards the horizon and further.

Khalid pulls Dimitri to him like a magnet. He can't escape but as he stares into Khalid's eyes, he finds that there's no place he'd rather be than here.

Dimitri swallows and his voice scratches against his throat when he opens his mouth. "Do you want to be with me when they hatch?"His voice is so low, it's a miracle that Khalid understands him. The even bigger miracle is the smile that graces his face like a rising sun. 

His own voice is equally low when he answers, "Do you want to tell me that you want me around?"

Dimitri frowns. He knows that Khalid and the people of the village haven't been on good terms since he moved to the village. But the more time he spent with Khalid, inviting him to his farm and attending festivals with him, the more Khalid and the villagers have opened up to each other.

"Of course I want you around," Dimitri says against his pounding heart. To think that Khalid could believe that he wouldn't love to be around him scares him. He swallows and extends his shaking hand. Khalid's hand is pliant and curls around him as soon as Dimitri's fingertips touch the warm skin. "I adore you, Khalid."

The sparkle in Khalid's eyes vanishes and gets replaced by wide-eyed wonder. Dimitri lowers his eyes on their joined hands. 

"I apologize for being so forward, but I have yearned to let you know this."

Khalid doesn't answer or move, so Dimitri closes his eyes. He won't see the catastrophe that is surely about to ensue.

"I love you against all reason, my adoration for you extends the widths of the horizon," he breathes, gripping Claude's hand more firmly. "To be apart from you breaks my heart. If I had to choose, I'd always choose you."

His hand shakes and Dimitri dares to look up. Khalid's face is lovelier than freshly bloomed daisies. His love for Khalid leaves him deaf and blind, swept away by the tempest of his being. Dimitri allowed it to enter his heart and to envelop his entire person in the sweetness that is the knowledge of Khalid's eyes upon his soul. 

Dimitri strokes his thumb over the expanse of Khalid's hand and says, "If the universe chooses so, I will remain yours until the edges of time and beyond. My love shall never waver because I hold you dear to my heart."

Khalid raises his other hand and Dimitri watches, breathless. It’s soft and gentle against his neck and makes Dimitri shiver. Khalid leans forward until their noses are touching. Emerald to cerulean, bronze to alabaster, their eyes wove into each other like the stars and the sea. 

“I've yearned for you longer than I could ever admit.”

Dimitri gasps and his hands touch Khalid’s neck like a prayer for which no words exist. His heart takes root in Khalid’s body and Dimitri's stuttering breath flies across his skin like a symphony without notes. Khalid’s hand lifts Dimitri’s, and his lips are like the sun against his skin, like the beginning of a new dawn.

“If you want me, I will gladly stay, Dimitri.”

Dimitri swallows and when his lips touch Khalid’s forehead, his entire body is shaking. “There is nothing I wish more for, my beloved.”

And like the sun's rays that embrace the earth and the moon kisses the sea, Khalid kisses Dimitri, lips like stars on his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter at **[@kaoiyia](https://twitter.com/kaoiyia)**! If you want to stay up-to-date, you can subscribe to **[my ao3 account](https://ao3.org/users/kaoiyia)**! I also have a **[curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/kaoiyia)**!
> 
> Dimiclaude means a lot to me and I got a lot planned for them. 💙💛 
> 
> **Comments and kudos are love!**


End file.
